The Chronicles of Narnia Contiued
by Lord of the Weasly Lampost
Summary: The Pevensies have died in a fatal train wreck as told in the last of the Narnian Chronicles “The Last Battle”. However C.S. Lewis didn’t tell us what happened to the rings, stashed away in Peter’s pocket before he died, which started the adventures in Na


Author's note: I do not intend to go against copy Wright Laws of any kind and am doing this only for fun and a longing for more chronicles to read.

The Chronicles of Narnia Continued

By: A reader who was very inspired by C. S. Lewis

Chapter one

Lucy Looks Into a Wardrobe

This is a story about something that happened not so long ago, only about 5 years or so ago actually. That is, it is roughly 5 years from the date I have started to write this story, which is October 6, 2006. It is a very important story because it will most likely never end. Oh yes, I will stop writing eventually I suppose, but for now, I see no ending at all. However, our adventure begins not in 2006, but in 2001 (as I said before), when everything was somewhat the same as it is now. But in those times the people in America had not seen the devastation of 9/11 yet, nor the grate tsunami or any of those things. These days the book that most people had read was still the bible and not Harry Potter. In these not so distant days there lived in New York a girl named Lucy Pevensie.

Now, do not be mistaken, this was not Queen Lucy of Narnia. She and her two brothers and there parents had all been killed in a train accident as told in _The Last Battle_. Of cores, if you have read that story (which I highly recommend) you will know that the sole remaining Pevensie child had been Susan Pevensie. She had grown out of going to Narnia and didn't believe in it anymore, being more concerned with makeup and nylons and parties. Thus, she had not been on the train with Eustace and Jill and she hadn't been at the station with Peter and Edmond and Lucy. They had been trying to get back to Narnia by using the rings that Uncle Andrew had invented. You will understand this if you have read _The Magician's Nephew_ (which I also highly recommend). They succeeded in finding Narnia but, Narnia turned out to be not just Narnia but London and home to. They had died in a train accident (as I mentioned in the second sentence of this paragraph) and traveled to haven, where it is said they have many great adventurous that are to wonderful to describe.

No, this was not Queen Lucy but it was a Lucy. She was the granddaughter of the great Queen Susan, who now was not really a queen anymore for she had her head wrapped up in staying the same age for as long as she could. Though, when the news of her family's death reached her, she suddenly remembered all the adventurous she had had in Narnia and how she had been so foolish not to believe them in the first place. Susan lived her life from that day forward as she should and always prayed that when she died Aslan would forgive her and let her see her brothers and sister again. Then one morning when she was glancing over the newspaper, she noticed a quote that was bolded and bigger than all the other sentences so as to catch your eye and make you read that article in the paper. It said:

"The best way to remember childhood is to have children of your own"

This got Susan thinking. She had left her boyfriend in grief after her siblings died. He had been a consented brute anyway. It was only about a year and a half after she had read that quote that she adopted two baby boys (which was all she could afford at the time for she had wanted to adopt to girls as well. But she was not very good with academics and had a rather low paying job.).

But this is not her story, it is Lucy's, or Lu as she was normally called. Her name was not a mere coincidence though; her grandmother had had two sons and named one Peter and one Edmond in honor of her dead siblings. As children, Peter and Edmond both loved there mother and her wild stories and often looked in closets and wardrobes until one day, they found that they had grow up, and both had children of there own. Peter had been the older of the two brothers and had been very close to there mother, unlike Edmond who had been very close to there father. But they are not talked about much in this story; it was the children they cared for who makeup the main charters.

Our story starts with a very cold winter night, in the snowy city of New York. It was the kind of night that makes one want to light a fire and drink hot coco with ones family. But nobody lights fires anymore, not when the handy heater has been invented and the coco comes in little plastic packets that, instead of using milk as they used to do, one has to fill the glass with heated water and mix the coco inside. But, no matter how hard you try, you can never quite get all the sandy lumps melted into the water. Anyway, it never tasted very good. But you can always sit with your family, and this is exactly what Lucy was doing.

She had eaten her fill of Grandma Sue's famous Sugar Roasted Apples and now felt as if she might explode. Now sitting on the couch with her head on Uncle Ed's shoulder, she was listing to Grandmother Susan telling of Lucy's favorite story. Lucy felt the familiar excitement as her grandmother wove the tale. It told of four children who travailed to a wonderful land called Narnia and defeated an evil white witch that had cast everything in a 500 year winter. They had the names of Peter, Edmond, Susan, and Lucy. They were her great Aunt Lucy (whom she had been named after) and great Uncles, Peter and Edmond. Susan was her own grandmother of course. Everyone liked Grandma Susan's stories but Lucy, who was only a small girl at the time, was one of the only people in the room who really believed them to be true. The others who believed in the stories were her two cousins; Edmond the third and Alice. Her brother, who was named Digory, also took the stories as truth. The children were all huddled around a big squashy armchair, listening to there Granny's excited voice as she reached the part in the her story where they found that Santa had brought them beautiful weapons to use for the battle against the white witch and her army of wolves and other fowl creatures that had pledged there allegiants to her.

Edmond suddenly gave a loud yawn, which distracted everyone who had paying attention to the story. It also seemed to awake Lucy's father to the fact that it was very late. He got up in the pause to indicate his having to say something. Susan stopped talking and looked at her son with serenity, waiting for him to speak. He did, and told everyone that Lucy and Digory had to get to bed and could finish the story in the morning. There were a lot of pleading faces and puppy eyes, but Peter insisted on it and sent them off to the spare room where they were all sleeping. Soon Lucy's two cousins followed suite.

Edmond the 3rd (or Edmond as we shall now call him), Alice, Digory, and Lucy were snuggled in bed and Lucy was almost asleep, when the door opened just crack showing someone hobbled in the room. It was Grandmother Susan, and she was carrying a candle in one hand. Susan was a grandmother you see and she still liked the look of candles and fireplaces and old grandfather clocks. In fact she had a great collection of old things that were quite beautiful, one of these things was a big wooden wardrobe that looked very old and un-dusted. It sat to one side of the room, opposite the children's fold up beds. Other than that there was a very pretty looking arrow in a frame on the wall. No one would suspect that this was Susan's last Narnian arrow. She had taken it to help her remember Narnia and all her adventures there after Aslan had said that she would never be coming back to Narnia. This however, did not prove successful for she had mistaken it for a toy arrow and shoved it in an attic. There was also, hanging from a nail and chain, a beautiful glass bottle, or at least it looks sort of like glass, but most know that it is Narnian crystal, for this was Queen Lucy's bottle that, once upon a time, had been filled with the juice of the fire flower. One drop of this liquid could heal any injury.

"Nana, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Asked Alice in a slightly yawned tone. Alice was about 14 and very intellectual. That is at least how she would put it, but her friends and family new that she could really be describes as a smart-aleck. She always seemed to now everything about everything when half the time she had no idea what was going on. Alice was the second oldest out of the fore. The oldest was Digory, Lucy's brother. He was much older than Lucy, but only acted his age in front of adults and other kids his age. When he and Lucy were together, he did not act like a smart aleck (although he could have for he was very smart, he just didn't show it around his sister and two cousins). Then there was Edmond who was coincidently the second youngest in the bunch. He was rather shy and small for his age, which was about 11. He was not really anything like King Edmond, who had been a brat until he became a just and wise king of Narnia. No, this Edmond hardly very said anything to people, especially grown-ups. Then there was Lucy, who was very much like her great aunt. This might have been because her grandmother had told her stories of Queen Lucy when she was very little. Lucy might have grown up thinking that her name was something she had to live up to as best she could. There for she was always very truthful and also very sensitive.

"I have come to tuck you dears in" Grandma Sue said quietly and sweetly.

"Oh please! Nana Sue tell us the end of the story before we go to bed!" Whispered Lucy excitedly, as she sat up and moved her feet so her grandmother could sit down on the foot of her bed.

"We have already heard the end of the story fifty billion times, lets just go to bed, I'm tied and your whispering is keeping me awake!" chirped Alice in an annoyed tone.

"Well, I like listing to it even if I do know it already! Besides you don't have to listen." Retorted Lucy, who, was getting annoyed herself. Being with Alice for a day was already starting to ware her out and she still had the whole winter break to deal with her and her smart pants.

Susan raised a hand and Alice and Lucy stopped bickering. "Children I have something to show you. You are all of the right age to understand what I am about to show you but not too old as to not believe in it." Grandma Susan said in a slow even tone that sounded as if she had rehearsed the words as one does with lines in a play. She glanced around at everyone and her eyes lingered on Lucy for a moment. "Lucy, dear, would you be a sweet and fetch me something from that big wardrobe? My old bones are not willing to let me up just yet."

Lucy, who was now even more exited than before, squealed and nodded. She had always dreamed that one day she would be able to open the wardrobe and find Narnia and Aslan. But that wardrobe had always been locked and whenever she tried to ask her grandmother to open it, her grandmother would smile and laugh and tell her softly "All in good time dear".

Her grandmother had pulled a small silver key from her nightgown pocket and was gesturing for Lucy to take it. Lucy did, with trembling fingers, and padded over to the wardrobe, for now she had slippers on. She was followed by Digory and then by Edmond and then by a very reluctant Alice.

The key slid in perfectly and there was a soft click as she turned it. It was funny how easy it was with the key. She had seen Alice and Digory often take a pick at that small lock, but never succeeded. Now the door was opening silently, nobody was breathing as they looked into the wardrobe.

It was empty, except for a very warn out and matted fur coat.

They all turned to look at there grandmother, who was still sitting on the bed. She smiled and whispered "did you find the parcel I asked for?"

Lucy turned around and finally saw that in the very corner was a small black box that, if she hadn't been looking for it, would have seemed invisible to her. She picked it up and turned around, walking toward her grandma.

"Open it dear child, but do not touch the contents just yet."

Lucy opened the box, for being littler that you or me, she did not for see what the box would contain. All the rest of the children were standing behind her, of course Digory and Alice knew perfectly well what would be inside, but they said nothing for it was not the write time to act like a know-it-all.

Lucy and Edmond were surprised to see that the four objects in the box were giving off faint lights. Inside the box were four rings; two green and two yellow. The children new at once that they were the very four rings that had started the adventures to Narnia, when Polly and Digory had set foot on the new soil and been the first son of Adam and first daughter of Eve ever to enter Narnia. There adventure had yet to begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that's how it starts out. I have never been very good at starting stories. Anyway please tell me what you think. Although please don't be too harsh if you didn't like it, I'm only human and criticism that isn't constructive is often still very hurtful begins to tear up but soon forgets what she is doing and looks at something shiny. I will try to write the second chapter soon if people respond well to the story. :D!


End file.
